


An Awkward Welcome

by Dustbunny3



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Coitus Interruptus, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Humor, Implied Sexual Activity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 07:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3560666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dustbunny3/pseuds/Dustbunny3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mako and Bolin get a shock when they go to welcome Asami and Korra back from vacation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Awkward Welcome

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the daily drabbles I wrote for Femslash February; meant to post each one everywhere at once, but that obviously didn't happen. This is another fic I meant to write for femslash100's drabbletag and forgot about.

For a few shocked moments, they all stare: Mako and Bolin from the doorway, the latter's hand still on the handle; Korra and Asami from the bed, half-dressed.

Then Bolin says, "So, uh… how was your trip?"

That gets the others moving. Korra curses and Asami screams, both grabbing at blankets and trying to cover each other. Mako shouts apologies, looking away and flailing as he tries to cover Bolin's eyes and shut the door at the same time. Once the door is finally between them, an embarrassed silence hangs in the air.

"Er," Mako chokes, "we'll come back later."


End file.
